


Snowfall

by gingayellow



Category: Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geki and Goushi get a free day. [Geki/Goushi, sort of AU-ish?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.  
Notes: I guess it's kind of AU, but if you squint, it could be pre-series canon-ish?

\--

Goushi pulled back the curtain just enough so he could look outside the window. It had been snowing all night, and even though it was a bright morning, the world had been done away with blankets of white. If he wanted to, he could pretend that he and Geki (still asleep in the bed he and Goushi had shared while the snow fell) were the only two people in the world.

Except the servants would eventually come. And the court. And duties. And protocols.

And the clear understanding that a prince could never, ever be with someone beneath his station.

“Goushi?” Geki’s tone was thick with sleep as he rubbed at his eyes.

Despite himself, Goushi smiled. Geki was capable and quick-witted when he was in battle or at court—but he never woke up without some difficulty. “I’m here. I just wanted a look at the courtyard.”

Geki nodded with his eyes closed. “Well, you’ve had your look. Now come back to bed.”

“But we have to—”

“Goushi, I know the court. They’ll be too scared to brave the snow. Trust me, we have a free day.”

“Geki.” Sometimes even a prince had to be reminded of his duties. “You know that’s not possible.”

Now Geki opened his eyes. “This isn’t about the court, is it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Goushi.” Geki gazed at him levelly. “I’ve chosen you. My father will understand, in time.”

Then he smiled, and scooted to his side of the bed. “Now, please. Keep me warm.”

Goushi huffed, mildly annoyed that Geki knew him better than himself (yet again), but obeyed.


End file.
